


In his mind

by neilwantstodd



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwantstodd/pseuds/neilwantstodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just an anderperry short thing. it's inspired by a post i saw, but totally different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his mind

Neil was sitting at his desk doing math homework while Todd was on his bed, leaning against the wall. He was trying to write a poem, but he couldn’t come up with anything. So Todd sighed and decided to look around.

His sight got stuck on Neil’s back. He seemed focused on his homework, so Todd thought that his roommate wouldn’t mind him staring. Neil had a nice back even if he was a bit slouched at that moment. Todd found himself appreciating it and slowly tracing the wrinkles on Neil’s white T-shirt with his eyes.

Suddenly, Neil jerked on his chair and stretched. Todd caught a glimpse of Neil’s back muscles moving before he rapidly went back to his notes book. He hoped that Neil wouldn’t have noticed him staring. Todd flushed a little. That would be embarrassing.

 Neil turned his head in Todd’s direction. Todd could feel his eyes on him and smiled unwittingly because he felt a bit tense and nervous. What if Neil did notice him? He wasn’t sure. So Todd looked back at him.

 ‘W-what?’ Todd couldn’t help asking with a light shade of red on his face.

 ‘Oh, nothing’ Neil smiled. Then he proceeded to stand up and sat beside him on Todd’s bed. ‘I am so tired of homework’ Neil sighed and then smiled. ‘How is that poem going?’

 ‘Terrible’ Todd said. ‘Nothing comes to mind. I think I need some inspiration’

 ‘May I help you?’ Neil grinned and got his face closer to his.

 ‘Woah, you are such a gentleman’ Todd giggled and his blushing increased at every inch of the gap between them that Neil was closing. When their faces were an inch away, Neil closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Todd’s lips. Todd kissed him back, his heart speeding up at every second. Neil placed his hand on Todd’s jaw and then it smoothly moved to his hair, stroking it.

 Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Todd snapped out of his imagination. Neil was still sitting at his desk. He hadn’t moved. Todd’s eyes were wide open and his face was red. He had imagined his roommate kissing him _again_. He would really like that to happen, but he felt that that wasn’t possible. Todd wasn’t sure what Neil’s thoughts of him were.

 Neil stood up and opened the door. It was Pitts.

 ‘Hey, it’s almost lunch time. Are you coming?’

 ‘Yeah’ Neil said and turned to Todd. ‘Todd?’

 ‘Sure…’ he probably said that in a way that caught Neil's attention, because Todd could feel his roommate frowning at him with a certain concern in his eyes. 

Neil turned to Pitts. ‘Go ahead, Pitts. We will go in a moment.’ Pitts nodded and left. Neil walked towards Todd. ‘Are you okay, Todd?’ he sat beside him. ‘You don’t look fine. What’s wrong?’

 ‘Nothing is wrong, Neil’ Todd said not looking at him. He was lying. It wasn’t comfortable to hide his feelings from his roommate. Neil was also his best friend. Todd trusted him, but he didn’t know how Neil would react. Besides, he didn’t even know how to express himself without stuttering and he didn’t want to sound ridiculous. Todd didn’t want to lose Neil because of some stupid feelings. He loved him too much for that. So he decided that it was easier this way, even if that made him feel unhappy. ‘Don't worry about it. C’mon, they are waiting for us.’ Todd stood up, but he felt Neil’s warm hand taking his, stopping him.

 ‘Todd…’ Neil stood up too and they were standing very close to each other. Neil hadn’t let go of his hand and was looking at him in the eyes. In that moment, Todd’s heart speeded up and looked at Neil’s lips. It was then that he had a crazy idea. _Kiss Neil_. It would be more expressive than a thousand words, but it was still too risky. Again, he didn’t want to lose Neil, but he had a feeling that he would never feel this brave to have this crazy idea another time. He could kiss him now or wait to be kissed by his roommate. It was now or probably never.

 Todd decided to kiss him and he did it before he could regret it.

 Todd pressed his lips against Neil’s softly and then pulled away to look at his roommate face, but he didn’t have enough time for that because Neil pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
